best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"My Name Is" by Eminem
"My Name Is" is a song by American rapper Eminem. It was released in early 1999 and was part of his second studio album The Slim Shady LP, which was his first major-label album. The song samples the 1975 song "I Got The..." by Labi Siffre and received positive reviews from music critics. Lyrics Hi, my name is, what? My name is, who? My name is, chka-chka Slim Shady Hi, my name is, huh? My name is, what? My name is, chka-chka Slim Shady Hi, my name is what? My name is, who? My name is chka-chka Slim Shady Hi, my name is, huh? My name is, what? My name is, chka-chka Slim Shady Excuse me! Can I have the attention of the class for one second? Hi, kids! Do you like violence? (Yeah, yeah, yeah!) Wanna see me stick nine inch nails to reach one of my eyelids? (Uh huh) Wanna copy me and do exactly like I did? (Yeah, yeah) Try'cid and get fucked up worse than my life is? (Huh?) My brain's dead weight, I'm trying to get my head straight But I can't figure out with Spice Girl I want to impregnate (Oh) And Dr. Dre said "Slim Shady, you a basehead!" Uh-huh! "So why's your face red? Man, you wasted!" Well, since age twelve I felt I'm someone else 'Cause I hung my original self from the top bunk with a belt Got pissed off and ripped Pamela Lee's tits off And smacked her so hard I knocked her clothes backwards like Kris Kross I smoked a fat pound of grass, and fall on my ass Faster than a fat bitch who sat down too fast Come here, slut! "Shady, wait a minute, that's my girl, dog" I don't give a fuck, God sent me to piss the world off Hi, my name is, what? My name is who? My name is, chka-chka Slim Shady Hi, my name is, huh? My name is, what? My name is, chka-chka Slim Shady Hi, my name is what? My name is, who? My name is chka-chka Slim Shady Hi, my name is huh? My name is, what? My name is, chka-chka Slim Shady My English teacher wanted to flunk me in junior high Thanks a lot, next semester I'll be 35 I smacked him in his face with an eraser Chased him with a stapler, stapled his nuts to stack of papers (Ow!) Walked in the strip club, had my jacket zipped up Flashed the bartender, then stuck my dick in the tip cup Extraterrestrial, running over pedestrians in a spaceship While they're screaming at me, "Let's just be friends!" 99 percent of my life I was lied to I just found out my mom does more dope than I do (Damn) I told her I'd grow up to be a famous rapper Make a record about doing drugs and name it after her (Oh thank you!) You know you blew up when the women rush your stands And try to touch your hands like some screaming Usher fans This guy at White Castle asked for my autograph (Dude, can I get your autograph?) So I signed it: "Dear Dave, thanks for the support, asshole" Hi, my name is, what? My name is, who? My name is, chka-chka Slim Shady Hi, my name is, huh? My name is, what? My name is, chka-chka Slim Shady Hi, my name is what? My name is, who? My name is, chka-chka Slim Shady Hi, my name is, huh? My name is, what? My name is, chka-chka Slim Shady Stop the tape! This kid needs to be locked away! (Get him!) Dr. Dre, don't just stand there, operate! I'm not ready to leave, it's too scary to die! (Fuck that!) I'll have to be carried inside the cemetery and buried alive (Huh yup) Am I coming or going? I can barely decide I just drank a fifth of vodka, dare me to drive? (Go ahead!) All my life I was very deprived I ain't had a woman in years and my palms are too hairy to hide (Whoops!) Clothes ripped like the Incredible Hulk I spit when I talk, I'll fuck anything that walks (Come here!) When I was little I used to get hungry I would throw fits How you gonna breastfeed me, Mom? You ain't got no tits! I lay awake and strap myself in bed Put a bulletproof vest and shoot myself in the head (Bang!) I'm streaming mad and by the way, when you see my dad (Yeah?) Tell him that I slit his throat in this dream I had Hi, my name is, what? My name is, who? My name is, chka-chka Slim Shady Hi, my name is, huh? My name is, what? My name is, chka-chka Slim Shady Hi, my name is, what? My name is, who? My name is, chka-chka Slim Shady My name is, huh? My name is, what? My name is, chka-chka Slim Shady Why It Rocks #The beat is amazing. #The lyrics are great. #Eminem's flow on this song is excellent. #Eminem sounds really good on this track. #The music video is very memorable. #This song made him blow up and start his career. #Nice looking single cover art. #This is one of Eminem's best songs. Music Video Eminem - My Name Is Category:1990s Category:Hip hop Category:Horrorcore Category:Eminem